User talk:AgentXA564
New battle up, Goliath vs. Gug. AgentXA564 (talk) 14:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) User Warrior Questions If anyone is reading this, then I have a question about user warriors. I want to make a somewhat iconic user warrior for my profile. Would I make it as a blog post or something else? If I wanted to make my user warrior a magician, would it be okay under the website's rules? And, finally, could my user warrior fight other warriors in blog post battles when the warriors are not user warriors? AgentXA564 (talk) 15:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question, you don't make a blog post for user warriors. You can either: A) Put it on your user page or B) Go to create a page, then type User:Username/User Warriors or something like that. You can make your user warrior anyway you want and you can have it fight other warriors. Just make sure in isn't biased or unfair. For future reference, if you have any questions, leave a message on any of the admins talk pages, not your own. I hoped I helped. Oshbosh (talk) 15:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ailen Aindreasbram Ailen was once a youth in medieval Ireland. He lived in a small village in the countryside while training to be a merchant, when the vikings attacked. The vikings layed seige to his village for 3 months before the food ran out. It was then that Ailen decieded to make a desperate attempt to save his village: he used his merchant knowledge to gather books about magic. Once he had enough magical power, he used it to drive the vikings from his land. However, once he returned to his village an assassin stabbed him in the back. Instead of dying, he arrived in the nexus, a vast multiversal crossroad. Weapons: Close Ranged: The snake staff. It is a metal staff with a metal snake head on it. The staff is about the size of a quarter-staff; however, the snake head has retractable fangs that are covered in a deadly poison. It also has an enchantment on it that allows Ailen to control mentally it as though it were a real snake. Medium Ranged: Magical Force. Ailen can use magical force in a way similar to telekinesis. He can push objects or people towards or away from him at high pressure. It can throw objects at enemies, force powerful enemies away from him, and even stop flying objects from hitting him. Long Ranged: Pyromancy. Ailen has magical power over fire. He can shoot it out of his hands with the range of a flamethrower. It is just as hot as a flamethrower and he can shoot it out of one or both hands. The difference between it and normal fire is that when something catches on fire due to it, the fire spreads faster then normal fires. Special Weapon: Raven Transportation. Ailen can turn into a flock of ravens, can move around in that form, and can then turn back into his normal form. The ravens move faster then normal ravens do. The advantage to doing this, other then the transportation, is that it can confuse stop enemies from using attacks that hold him in one way or another because attacking one raven will not do much to Ailen. Top X-Factors: Intelligence 95: Ailen was training to become a merchant and has managed to master his magic spells in a week. Since then, he has been exploring the nexus. Experience 84: Though he is young, he has faced a viking attack, trained as a merchant, gained his magical abilities, and explored a lot of the nexus. Tactics 91: Ailen is very good at figuring out his enemy's weaknesses and how to counter their attacks. Training 86: It isn't has high as some of his other x-factors because he is a self-taught wizard; however, he did manage to teach himself those skills very quickly and continuously trains with them. His main disadvantage is his Brutality 64. Though he does kill people in horrifying ways (burning to death), he does not go out of his way to make his enemies suffer, he simply does what he needs to. Upcomming fights Syndicate Battle: Hei (Darker than Black) vs. Super Soldier (X-Files). Greek Pantheon vs. Ragnarok. Jamie Lannister vs. Aragorn. Would you like to join my tourney filled with Bizarre creatures, strange weapons, and odd people? All of this is in the All-out Mythical War Tourney! http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Geekboy27/All-out_Mythical_War_Tourney! Geekboy27 (talk) 20:13, April 23, 2013 (UTC) That depends. I will need to hear more details about the tourney first before I decide on it. AgentXA564 (talk) 20:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Round 1 victory Congratulations of winning round 1 of the All-Out Mythical War tourney! It has come to my attention that I am not representing characters correctly. Because of this, I am giving the creators of the characters the opertunity to write their own intros, to capture their characters correctly. This may soon include dialouge lines. If you do not wish to write your intro, then one will not be included. If you wish to write your own intro, send it to my talk page. (This message is sent to all winners of round 1)